<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skyhigh for You by Chromi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136530">Skyhigh for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi'>Chromi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, idk they just missed each other, in that they make references to sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>It's been too long since Shanks and Marco last saw each other. But now Shanks is here, and he's missed Marco badly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skyhigh for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnNii/gifts">EnNii</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco’s eyebrow twitched as Whitebeard raised his gigantic cup of sake aloft in the air, grinning wide and (already) tipsy beneath his vast moustache. Without hesitation the rest of the gathered crew and their esteemed guests followed suit, thrusting cups and tankards and glasses up in solidarity with their captain and friend.</p><p>“Sons,” Whitebeard boomed, gaze travelling over all of the faces turned up at him in his throne of a chair, “esteemed guests,” he nodded to each of the Red-Haired pirates that he could make out in the crowd, Marco could only assume, watching how Whitebeard’s dark eyes came to settle on the most prominent of the lot. His jaw clenched unpleasantly as Shanks, lounging beside Benn, gave Marco a cheery wave from his seat on the floor of the deck. “We are gathered here today to—”</p><p>“What is this, a wedding ceremony?” Some smartass piped up, earning a rumbling of laughter from the crowd and, of <em>course</em>, from Whitebeard himself.</p><p>“The unity of the Whitebeards and the Red-Haired pirates,” someone else shouted to a round of hearty guffaws, and Marco felt a vein throb in his temple at the sight of Thatch leaning over to clap Shanks on the shoulder.</p><p>“To celebrate Red-Hair and Marco setting aside their differences at last,” Thatch chimed, and, much to Marco’s intense irritation, Shanks nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Thin ice, Thatch,” Marco growled, folding his arms and shooting a cold look at Whitebeard as he rumbled with laughter too.</p><p>But thankfully, Whitebeard raised a massive hand into the air to call for silence before anyone else could further derail his less than sober speech.</p><p>“We are gathered here today,” he started again, catching Marco’s eye and winking at him (and yes, every single person present noticed this, thank you Pops), “to enjoy a night of fun, laughter, and good company. To pause, if briefly, in our ravaging of the seas in order to relearn what it means to spend time with old friends.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shanks interjected loudly, giving Benn beside him a pronounced nudge, “sure thing, Edward. You sure this isn’t just an excuse for you to get your hands on some of our hooch you heard tale of?”</p><p>Whitebeard’s moustache twitched with a smile as the crowd hooted and brayed with laughter; Marco, standing beside his captain, was reasonably sure he was the only one to see how Pops’ expression softened for a heartbeat, regarding Shanks almost as fondly as his own crew.</p><p>But then the look was gone, and Whitebeard leaned forward in his chair. “I wouldn’t have heard tale of anything of the sort had your first mate not taken the time to inform me of it in the first place.”</p><p>Shanks swivelled, pinning Benn with a horror-struck gape. “You said you didn’t know who’d told him!”</p><p>The two crews roared with laughter and beat their drinks against the floor as Benn shrugged, grinning around his cigarette. His response was lost under the tumult of noise, but Marco was sure he saw his mouth form the words, “don’t pretend you didn’t plan for this outcome anyway.”</p><p>Heat rose from under Marco’s collar immediately; he looked away quickly lest Benn choose to direct that cool, hard gaze elsewhere.</p><p>Fucking Shanks and his fucking big mouth. Even if they were close, there had to be certain things that a captain didn’t share with his first mate… right? Although, given how much personal stuff Whitebeard liked to clue Marco in on, perhaps that wasn’t actually the case.</p><p>“To friendship!” Thatch yelled above the noise, raising his drink into the air and slopping a great deal of it down his arm.</p><p>“To good booze!” Whitebeard bellowed, almost taking Marco out with his fist as he swung it forwards, brandishing his gigantic tankard at the cheering crowd.</p><p>Marco’s gaze drifted to Shanks against his will, and he was completely convinced that his heart stopped for a beat or two when he found Shanks staring right back at him, eyes glittering above a broad, <em>hungry </em>smile.</p><p>
  <em>“To love.”</em>
</p><p>The words were deliberately, painstakingly mouthed to Marco in silence, unheard and unfelt by anyone but him.</p><p>His first, natural response was to bristle; to snap his attention back to Whitebeard, or to the nurses, or to <em>anything </em>other than Shanks’ cool, weighted glare.</p><p>But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The bubble of affection – that choking, almost acidic surge of feelings for the man who meant more to Marco than he had any right to – caught Marco off guard with how suddenly it grew. He swallowed thickly, inclining his head a little towards Shanks as he lifted his own drink.</p><p>
  <em>“To love.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lips, frantic and hot, pressed to Marco’s without invite, without hesitation, as he pulled Shanks against him with such force he would have been sure to bruise a lesser man. The niceties were bypassed, the small talk and inane chatter of <em>how’ve you been </em>and <em>haven’t the months flown by</em> discarded in favor of getting straight to what they wanted, what they craved and had waited for.</p><p>Shanks barely even reacted when Marco’s fingers spun into his hair at the base of his skull, tugging him in, begging for Shanks to <em>take</em> without swinging <em>too </em>wildly out of his charade of dislike.</p><p>And Shanks did precisely what was demanded of him, as ever.</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much,” Shanks groaned, his thin beard scratching at Marco’s chin as desperate, urgent kisses peppered those full, expectant lips, “missed the feeling of you.”</p><p>Marco tried to respond – tried to say <em>anything </em>that could sum up the longing, the waiting, the endless days rolling into nights spent wishing that somewhere back beyond the intervening years, <em>something </em>could have happened that would have assured they found themselves crewed together—</p><p>—not that he would ever bring himself to admit such a thing, naturally—</p><p>—but it was impossible to speak once Shanks had pressed firm past his teeth, licking in assured and passionate, groaning fit to match Marco’s own throaty moan.</p><p>He <em>had </em>missed Shanks. Had missed every infuriating mannerism, his dumb laugh, the smell of his sweat caging Marco against his bed, so captivating and <em>his</em>.</p><p>He moved with Shanks with ease, back rubbing rough to the wall it collided with on his willing step back until his breath was forced from his lungs. Intention clear, hunger growling almost feral in the back of Shanks’ throat, and Marco followed his lead into lifting a knee, hooking his ankle to the back of Shanks’ thigh. In Shanks moved, pressing flush and heated to Marco more securely than they had any business wrapping themselves out in the corridor just a single floor below deck. Anyone could find them; anyone could meander down here on their way to the bathrooms; but this couldn’t wait for their ungainly collapse into Marco’s room further down the ship.</p><p>This would not wait a mere handful more steps.</p><p>“Run away with me,” Shanks said roughly, hoisting Marco’s leg up higher around his waist to invite the possessive tightening of thick thigh muscles. “Let’s ditch everything and start a life together, Marco.”</p><p>He couldn’t tell if Shanks was joking or not – but jokes or not, there always had been a softer underbelly to Shanks’ laughed demands of Marco joining his crew, a vulnerable note quavering faint in the laughter.</p><p>“Sure,” Marco breathlessly indulged, stopping Shanks from silencing him by hooking his thumb between his teeth, delighting in the burst of pain when Shanks bit down experimentally. “You and me, a far-flung island, no one around to bother us.”</p><p>“We’ll farm our own food,” Shanks said, rolling worryingly easily with this hopeless fantasy, “build a house—”</p><p>“—keep sheep and cows—”</p><p>“—and fuck in the fields under the full moon—”</p><p>Ah, he did have to ruin it, didn’t he?</p><p>But Marco only snorted, pulling Shanks in by the jaw, angling to shut him up to stem the flow of nonsense that would inevitably follow.</p><p>“Don’t go back to the party tonight,” Marco sighed to Shanks’ lips on pausing to catch his breath, keeping him close with a hand to the back of his neck – keeping him steady, present, <em>here</em> where he couldn’t up and leave again—“don’t waste this.”</p><p>A slow, hard kiss was pressed to his lips in conjunction with a roll of Shanks’ hips against him; the pressure, the <em>heat </em>that Shanks ground against him invoked a demanding little noise to slip from Marco, had Shanks returning it in kind once again.</p><p>“I didn’t plan to,” Shanks murmured, face dipping to nose at Marco’s jawline, silently encouraging he lift his chin and welcome the kisses that peppered his throat. “When I’m on board your ship—” a soft suck to skin buzzing with adrenaline punctuated Shanks’ words, wringing a short, huffed exhale from Marco, “I’m yours alone, Marco. You know this.”</p><p>He knew this.</p><p>He needed to hear this, as ever – needed Shanks’ words to fill him with electricity that prickled right through to the tips of his fingers.</p><p>“My room,” Marco mouthed to Shanks’ lips, bending to capture them again to halt their quest down to Marco’s collarbone, “let’s get back to my room.”</p><p>Shanks hummed, sensual and handsome as ever as his gaze slid to Marco’s lips. “Eager?”</p><p>“Don’t push your luck.”</p><p>“I’ll just push you to your limits instead, then.”</p><p>Marco rolled his eyes with a pronounced sigh, guiding Shanks in for another fierce, searching kiss.</p><p>Cheesy.</p><p>Awful.</p><p>
  <em>Perfect.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to fill <a href="https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr</a> inbox with prompts, nonsense, or anything at all! I love to chat TT</p><p>Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>